


The Angel with the Pie

by CrazyYoghurt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gay, Love, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYoghurt/pseuds/CrazyYoghurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester, popular, aren't they? Well, as they say... 'You aren't a hunter unless you've died and come back." Angels were born from God, in this case you can't have an Angel without a Halo and some wings. Castiel is a Gold Angel, a soldier that is true to his beliefs and words. Gold Angels are the soldiers of the groups, and are lost without their orders. Castiel was ordered to raise Dean from Hell, and from that order, a whole new future was born. But if Dean didn't break the first seal, then... who did? Castiel and Dean are like brothers, but Castiel sees it from a whole new perspective, but he didn't know anything about human emotions, so like an Angel, he turns for commands. But what's a story without shippers? Hell and Heaven both seem to have one thing in common, and it includes spells and a whole lot of love juice.            *NOTE: This is my first Fanfiction and the first 3 chapters are boring to my eyes.... Sorry and enjoy...!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you hate it, leave me a comment!


	2. Chapter 1: Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Castiel.

I'm Castiel, I'm an Angel of the Lord.

I felt my light brown trench coat, moving my hands up and observing my dark blue tie. I stood under the streetlight, feeling the wind go through my dark brown hair.

I looked around the dark abyss, my blue eyes taking in the dark sky. It was so... dark and mysterious when I was put on duty to observe the humans, but now? At the latest hour, it looks beautiful. Sure, heaven was a bliss, but this is graceful, the fact that these fascinating species evolved so much from fire.

We just...watch. Well, most of the time.

Some time ago, a man named Jimmy Novak allowed me to take on his body as a vessel, as it goes through his bloodline, his body-my....my body, makes me have strange emotions. Us Angels don't have much emotion,

Suddenly, a loud screech erupted into my ears, causing me to flinch in slight pain. "Castiel? Castiel can you hear me?" I heard Anna's angelic voice.

That was a metaphor.

"I hear you, Anna." I telepathically reply on the... 'Angel Radio', as some humans who can hear us call it, to hear it, it's a special gift that very few humans are entitled to.

"What's the order?" I ask, waiting for the task.

"Come to me Castiel, I'll tell you what you need to do. This job is for you and you only, for many other Angels have failed, so we need you to finish this order." Anna explained, switching out.

My white wings shot out, their span at least 4 to 5 meters long. I fluffed my wings, to me it was like stretching. To our eyes, fallen angels that retrieve their grace, contain a soft black color, but us loyal Angels, contain a pure white color. Only other Angels can see our true form, part of it when we find our true vessel. Our wings are invisible to the human eyes, but the sound of our ruffling wings can be heard.

We also have halos, but they don't levitate over our heads. Our halos are around our necks. The colors gold, silver and black, Silver is for the higher Angels and the Arch Angels, for the superiors. Gold is for the soldiers, thousands upon thousands of the Gold Angels walk upon Heaven, me being a Gold Angel.   
Then, there's black, the disobeying and fallen angels, like....Lucifer.

I flapped my wings, feeling my muscles shift and turn as the heavy weight was balanced on each shoulder. The wind softly carded between each feather as I flew up and up, the view changed into a long stretch of a dark road, a few vehicles passed by, the headlights shining bright.   
The sky shifted into a white hall, for a moment it was a fast blur, the texture shifted and turned it finally became clear. I was in 'Heaven'. Like I've done for a long time now, I looked around at the design of the walls, ancient symbols were lined with pure gold, on all of the white doors, pure gold symbols were buried into the white wood and marble.

I dropped to my feet and my wings folded to my back, releasing a slight tension in my body. I looked around Heaven once more, the polished floor with white and silver checkers glimmered into my eyes.

It's time, time for a change in my honeybee life... I thought.


	3. Chapter 2: Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is sent down to Hell to retrieve Dean. ( I know you know that its already happened, but im detailing it!)

I walked through the halls for a while until I reached a buffet room, a long, white table, aligned with silver plates and gold napkins. Chicken, sandwiches and many more different food types were layered out in a spotless manner even though we don't eat. The dream. Well...according to the humans. A large, diamond crested chandelier hung above the room, paintings of war and God were hung up in fancy, oak wood frames, followed my glass lamps in every corner.

Sitting in a white, Greek-styled chair was Anna. Anna is my superior, a Silver Angel. She wore a grey suit with black high heels, the fancy type for angels. Her green eyes flickered around the room. She pursed her lips, spotting me.

"Hello, Anna." I greet her. She stands up and walks to me, her Silver Halo glimmering, her wings slightly twitching. Her expreShe was serious and that makes this situation, very grave.

"Have you seen the humans lately? There are so many hunters then I can count..." She sighed, running her hand through her silky hair.

"That's...not a good thing?" I ask, I thought that humans destroying some of the monsters would be....good?

"Castiel, if they get any further in their research and evidence, they will figure out, that if Hell and Demons are alive, then Heaven and Angels should be! They'll hunt us down!" Anna yelled, catching me by surprise.

"Sorry, Anna." I apologized, bowing my head in respect. Defying our superiors is one of the last things we would want to do. Luckily Anna, is different, she seems sees eye to eye.

She nods her head slightly, "Castiel, are you ready?" Anna asks, studying my face.

"Of course I am, I'be been preparing for this and everything that awaits." I confirm, forgetting about our previous subject, brushing it off.

"He's the future, the apocalypses only hope, so don't. Fail." She sternly demands, making hand gestures, a habit.

"I wouldn't fail you, Anna." I reply, fiddling with the pockets of my trench coat.

She smirked, "I know you wouldn't, you are a faithful soldier, Castiel."

"We are depending on you." She finishes, nodding her head. I nodded in response and the hall suddenly becomes a blur once more, it shifted from its bright colors to pure black, darkness swallowed everything in sight.

I waited for a few moments in the dark, then suddenly, a set of old crimson doors appeared before me, it's rusted textures slightly blurred the ancient symbols carved into the door, representing dark magic and sometimes Lucifer.

The doors slowly crept open, the first thing I noticed was the darkened, red and browned mixed texture of the place. Before I walked in, I noticed the stone path that led to nowhere, countless souls still build up and the path becomes longer and longer. The color of blood spilt all along the path, dry and fresh as the clotted blood dropped and splashes onto the path, most days I'm guessing only drips.

I began to walk in along the rusty path, my footsteps crunching under me. Then, the sound of pain and torture flew through the entire pit, whiny, groaning and screaming erupted into my ears.

Confusion filled my thoughts, where are the guards? The demons?

I looked around as I walked, noticing continuous chains, everywhere. Below, above and near each side of the path. They held millions upon millions on every chain. Beside every soul, was a torturer with either a cabinet or a tray of weapons like knifes, whips and every else imaginable.

How...will I find you? I thought, there are so many souls and I have to find one man.. The one man that sounds and looks different from any other. I focused hard and shut my eyes. Numerous screams entered my head, I searched and searched through each and every soul, trying to hear the man who has yet to break the first seal.

"HELP!" I heard his ruff scream and my eyes flickered open, my head shit around, looking around everywhere, trying to sense him.

Another of the same scream and cry and I found him. I walked to the edge of the slender path, looking down, he was at least 60 feet down and I could barely see him over the chains and souls covering him.

I took a breath and stepped over into the red abyss, surpringly I floated down, I hit a few chains as I passed, still looking down and not taking my eye of my target.

I reached him and floated above, his torturer wore a blue shirt drenched in blood and also for some reason a white apron which is now...red. His torturer scavenged through his cabinet, trying to find something worth his time.

I looked back at my target, his oily, dark brown hair was knotted and ruined, tears marked his green eyes that screamed so old loud even though no one could hear. His clothes, I couldn't even make out, they were ripped, and sliced through, clotted blood covered his smell and clothes.

"I'm here for Dean." I sternly demand, the Torturer looked up, his light brown beard and short hair had drips of blood and sweat, he smiled and put down what he picked, a whip.

"Hello and a 'how are you doing?' Would be nice, Castiel." Alistairs breathily and raspy voice made Dean whimper.

He's....broken..

"You do realize you're in Hell!" Alistair laughed, biting his bottom lip.

"your powers aren't of use, but mine are." Alastair chuckled and floated up to my height, brushing his hands onto his apron.

"I'll make it nice and slow." He rasped in a sing-song voice, raising his hand and tightening his fist.

I stood there, waiting for the blow, but it never came. Alistair gasped and looked at his hand, then to me.

"We aren't stupid." I say, lifting my trench coat and suit, showing him my warding signs. After all those Gold Angels coming back with fatal injuries, I came prepared.

I dropped down, catching Alistair by surprise. I quickly I removed the chains that were cut into his shoulders, he dropped down slightly and flinched in pain.

I gently took off the chains latched into his hands, causing him to me hung by his feet, he screamed in agony, I quickly pulled him back up. Two chains to go-

Suddenly I was pushed back, I slammed into a chain, hearing a soft hiss and I scrambled away, seeing the torturers eyes flicker red. I shot around, seeing Alistair start to reattach the chains.

My blood suddenly boiled and I sped up to him, crashing into Alistair and pushing him away, he grunted I'm response as I quickly flew back to my target. I gently gripped the chains that held his feet and took them out, causing him to fall into my arms, wincing in the process.

I tightly gripped his left forearm, not letting go.

"You're okay, Dean, you're coming back." I whisper.

"You aren't going to be like those... Barbarians."

I flew up, the warm air rushing into me, my hair slightly flowing.

"H-hey!" I heard Alistair yell out of surprise, followed by the sound of his swift moment in the air, trying to catch me.

I went up faster than I came down, dodging each chain as I go, the path became clearer. Each torturer I flew by gave a look of surprise, Alistair directed them to destroy me and they followed suit.

Deans suddenly gripped my arm, his tears soaking my trench coats sleeve. As I flew up I ran my fingers through his knotted hair.

What can I say? It felt like it was needed, humans do it all the time, right? Right?

I reached the path, stepping on and beginning to run with unbeatable speed since Angels don't get tired. Dean passing out in the process.

"IF YOU LEAVE, ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!" I heard Alistairs voice yell, followed by multiple, scrambling footsteps chasing me like a wild goose chase.

"It already has!" I yelled back with my rough voice, reaching the doors. They slowly crept open and I slipped through into the darkness. I shot around, taking my last glance of Hell.  
The doors of Hell shot open just as the room shifted white, I gripped Dean as tight as I could, making sure that during the shift he doesn't shift anywhere else.

The room shifted around for a moment until it became clear. Anna was still standing in front of me, a smirk plastered on her face.

"I knew you'd do it, Castiel." She looked me up and down, observing Dean's blood that drenched my coat.

"I'll return him to Earth." She reached her arms out, signaling me to hand him over.

I took a last look at Dean, pressing my hand onto his forehead. His blood stained skin turned back into its natural, tan color, his clothing also became clean. His, brown leather jacket and jeans returned to their normal shape, fixing any cuts or holes.

Sighing, I handed Dean over, Anna observed him like she was looking at dinosaur bones, broken, interesting...and dead.

Anna shifted away, leaving me in the buffet room, my only thought was,

What's the future of Dean Winchester?


	6. Chapter 4: Raised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes out the grave and meets Castiel, who does something unexpected.

Again, I'm sorry but I need to get into the story.. If you don't like it, then exit the book but I'm just saying, it's going to get so much better!

Dean's POV

* * *

My eyes shot open, darkness filled my sights. I wheezed and coughed, feeling myself in a confined space, a box, as if I was..  
Buried.

"H-" I tried to speak but all that came out was a painful, cracked whisper.

Am I still in Hell? Or a coffin?!

I reached into my jeans pockets, ravaging through to try and find my lighter.

Bingo! I pulled a small, metal object out, my arm slightly stuck. I flipped off the cap and felt it's textures, I clicked it a few time and suddenly an orange light flickered, sucking in the air.

I wheezed, the air getting sucked from my lungs.  
I need to GET OUT.

I pushed the top, dirt falling through the cracks, I kept elbowing and punching the coffins top, then suddenly, I heard a large crash.

Dirt filled my sights and senses, panic filling my head, I held my breath and struggled to dig through the he dirt, as if I was trying to get through sticky goo. I was starting to feel weak, but I had get out!

Then, I felt my hand come free, I dig it through the top, loosing my senses and all I had in mind was to get up.

I gripped the grass firmly with one hand and pulled myself up. Loosing air quick, I brought my other hand up and pulled my self up. Suddenly, I felt the last bits of dirt fall off my dirty, dark brown hair and I was up, I panted loudly, my breath sounded wheezy and cold. I pulled all of myself up, sitting as my grave, the sun warming my cold and stiff body.

I was...dead.

I WAS DEAD!

I froze in place, the memories of torture running through my head, my eyes flickered in panic as my heart 'picked up its pace'.

I stood up, my legs slightly wobbling as I walked around, it was a large circle, but the weirdest thing was the trees, all along the circle, dried, slender trees were lined close together, as if they were torn out of the ground and placed down into a circular position 13 feet away from my grave.

Wait...the hellhounds!

I suddenly panicked and quickly lifted my shirt, revealing clean, tanned skin. I lifted my blue jeans and I just had the same, slightly hairy legs. I checked my sleeves and stopped in shock when I lifted my left.

It was a hand, a hand print.  
I stared at its rough, pink textures, pressing one of my fingers on it and hissed in pain.

So...whoever brought me up, left a handprint? What the Hells happening?

I sighed, rubbing my stubble and looking around, squinting my eyes in the bright sunlight.

The only question that ran through my mind, was,

Who took me back?

Silence filled my head, the occasional tweet of a bird and rustling of the wind, until suddenly a loud whoosh came past me, almost knocking me back. I stumbled back onto my feet, caught in surprise.

I heard a sharp, high-pitched whine rang through my ears, causing me to push my palms over my ears, pain entering my body.

I groaned in pain, falling to my knees as the air still continued to whoosh past me, creating a short dust storm.

Then, it stopped.

My head ached and confusion blurred my thoughts, what the hell? I rubbed my temple and took my hands off my ears, looking up and trying to stand, my legs still slightly stiff.

"what the-?" I croaked, succeeding to stand and looking around. I turned back and saw a figure and jumped in surprise, swiftly reaching into my pockets and....oh.

I just came back from a Hell.

"Who are you?!" I rasped, stepping back and clearing my throat, my body in alert. My vision started to clear and I saw the man. His trench coat slightly moved in the wind, his ruffled, dark brown hair flowed through the wind gently. He was oddly feeling his dark blue tie as his soft, blue eyes were focused on me.

"Who are you?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

He started to walk up to me, face to face, remaining silent. I started to slowly walk back, but stopped when I realized he wasn't going to do anything.

He reached out a hand near my left arm, lifting my sleeve, revealing the handprint.  
The man slowly pressed his over the print, a slight pain shot through my arm, causing me to flinch.

It suddenly came to me, "Y-you brought me-"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition." His rough and gravelly voice but somewhat gentle answered.

"No-WHAT, are you?" I asked coldly, it wasn't my place, but he was a monster, right? All monsters should be killed.

"I'm Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." He replied sternly. He took his hand off my forearm and shoved it into his pocket.

I chucked, he's kidding.. "You mean, the Jesus Christ crap..." I yelled, my voice slightly cracked, I cleared my throat in embarrassment.

"No, I mean God!" Castiel retorted, seriousness clouding his view.

"Yeah, yeah... Like 'God' could give one crap, about me? I'm one in a Billion! I've hunted, destroyed lives and hell, I sometimes enjoy it, so don't come to me saying that 'God' saved me!" I bursted at him, he still had no expression, except he squinted and studied me.

He reached out his hand and grabbed mine, his warm hand fiddled with mine. Castiel mumbled some words, probably from a language I didn't understand.

Suddenly, my eyes felt sore, every second, every moment they got worse, I crouched down in agony, pushing my fingers onto my eyes, trying to stop the pain.

I tightened my grip on Castiel's hand, resisting the pain like I usually do. Then, the pain got weaker, so weak that it even stopped.

What's with all the sharp pain?! WHY IS TORTURE SO COMMON WHEN IT COMES TO ME!?

"It will only allow you to see for a few seconds so...look." Castiel said.

I looked up, Castiel let go of my hand and I saw large white wings, realizing who they belonged to,   
Castiel.  
I stood up squinting in confusion like I usual.

I observed him, a gold halo around his neck and large white wings, Angels? Well...you can't have Demons without Angels, how did I not realize that?

I pointed at his neck and directed it to the top of his head.

"Shouldn't your halo be...on top of your head?" I ask, wondering.

"Uhm....no.. Gods the only one to have a halo above his head..."Castiel replied, he continued to study me, as if I was just stabbed-

I seriously can't continue to use those puns.

"Oh....."

"Oh." I let it all sink in, Heaven, God.. Damn the Internet! Those liars.

Then, his wings disappeared, along with his halo, I stared at him, surprised and confused, because those are the only feelings I've had ever since I was, 'raised from perdition'.

"Dean, go find Sam and Bobby." He finished.

Wait...

"You know Sam and Bobby?!" I ask in surprise, Castiel suddenly shifted and left, the sound of ruffling wings left with him.

Great, a whole...new...PROBLEM.


End file.
